1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been proposed a configuration of a projector in which a cooling liquid is made to flow into and out from a holding member for holding an liquid crystal panel in order for efficiently cooling the liquid crystal panel, thereby cooling the liquid crystal panel with the cooling liquid (see, e.g., JP-A-2007-41412 (Document 1)).
Specifically, the holding member is provided with a liquid circulation pipe having a circular shape surrounding a light transmission area of the liquid crystal panel, and making the cooling liquid flow inside, and a support frame having the liquid circulation pipe disposed inside and for supporting a peripheral portion of the liquid crystal panel in a manner of enabling heat transfer.
Further, in the projector described in the Document 1, a dust-proof glass is bonded to the outer surface of each of the liquid crystal panels in order for preventing dust from being reflected into the projection image even in the case in which the dust is attached to the outer surface.
Further, the liquid circulation pipe described above is coupled to the surface of the dust-proof glass via the support frame in the state of allowing heat transfer.
Incidentally, in the projector described in the Document 1, there is adopted a quartz crystal, which is an optical crystal having the thermal conductivity different between a direction parallel to the optical axis and a direction orthogonal thereto, as the dust-proof glass.
Further, in the case of adopting such a dust-proof glass, there arises a problem that it is difficult to preferably transmit the heat in the central portion of the liquid crystal panel to the liquid circulation pipe disposed on the periphery of the liquid crystal panel via the dust-proof glass due to the thermal conductivity anisotropy of the dust-proof glass described above, and therefore, the in-plane temperature difference of the liquid crystal panel between the central portion and the peripheral portion becomes large.